A mobile network is a radio network with given land areas served by at least one transceiver, known as a cell site or a base station. As mobile subscribers send and receive data traffic on the network, data packets may be put through one or more in-line services that perform data analysis and/or manipulation. Some in-line services are stateful, meaning that the services keep track of the state of subscriber flows traveling across them. For example, firewalls and deep packet inspection (DPI) services may maintain state. If a given subscriber flow was to be directed to another path through the mobile network mid-stream, and thus to another set of in-line services, the in-line services may not function properly, and the end-to-end session between mobile subscriber and remote server may fail. Maintaining a given path for a subscriber flow through the network is known as maintaining “stickiness.”